Do you wanna go to the dance with me?
by wudonna
Summary: Sun trys to ask Blake to the dance.
1. TEAM SSSN

team sssn

"Man, you'll be fine." Neptune assured his faunas friend, who was currently having a panic attack in their dorm room. Sun looked to Scarlet and Sage, who nodded in approval.

"Yeah" Sage added. "The worst that could happen is that she rejects you, simultaneously crushing your heart and humiliating you." Scarlet punched him for saying that. "Shut up Sage."

"No you shut up."

"No you."

"For fucks sake guys will you shut up. If you haven't realized i'm trying to think of a plan here." Sun yelled. Nerves were getting the best of him. He was hyperventilating over asking out a girl, this wasn't like him. She was just some girl- NO. She wasn't just girl she was a faunas. A faunas with a great personality, a hint of mysteriousness, kick ass fighting skills, and don't even get sun started on her beautiful, vanilla smelling hair, and her toned physique. Also she has amazing breasts and Sun just-"DUDE", screamed Neptune. What the fuck you zoned out for like ten minutes. "boobs-I mean oh whoops. What were we talking about."

"The dance ass hole" Scarlet politely answered. "All you've been doing lately is swooning over Blake. In fact I bet you were thinking about her tits just now." Scarlet saw him turn bright red. "Case and point."

"OK let's review what we have so far" Neptune gestured to the the white board on the wall (which Sun totally stole from their history class but that's beside the point.) On the board were several different ways for Sun to ask Blake Belladonna to the dance.

1. Serenade her

2. idk somethin with balloons

3.S̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶d̶i̶c̶k̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶o̶p̶e̶s̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶s̶s̶a̶g̶e̶

That was all they had so far. And sun wasn't going to so do any of those **Particularly the last one. **Sun glanced at the clock. It was way past 2 a.m and they had classes in the morning. He decided to call it a night. He fell asleep to the sound of Sage and Scarlet arguing and he ended up dreaming of Blake.


	2. TEAM RWBY

Blake was honestly surprised that her teammates were reacting this way. She thought they wouldn't even care. Weiss seemed livid at the moment though. Blake was kind of afraid.

" Come on Blake! Me and Weiss are planning the whole thing it'll be awesome." Yang squealed. Blake still wasn't sure. A dance seemed kind of boring and really overplayed. They were huntresses for fucks sake, not middle schoolers. Who even cared. Apparently her entire team did.

"Blake we're a team. Teams stick together. Without you, we're just RWY". Ruby looked she was about to cry. Blake kind of thought of Ruby as her little sister and she didn't want to let her down. She internally groaned. "Uggggghhhhhhh fine." Blake said defeatedly. "I'll go."


	3. sun wears a tie

Sun fiddled with his tie. Holy shit how does Neptune deal with this thing, Sun thought. Normally he just skipped out on wearing his beacon uniform, but today was different. He didn't really own any shirts that didn't show off his abs, so he decided he'd just wear the old standard issue uniform. After all he did have a girl to impress.

Team SSSN had to go to classes that day, so sun was going to have to wait to talk to blake. He wasn't even paying attention to his class, all he could think of were two things. 1.) How the fuck do people wear a button up shirt AND a jacket at the same time. and 2. Asking out blake belladonna. suddenly his scroll started to buzz. He had just received a text.

Neptune: Y r you wearing clothes

He replied.

Sun: reasons

Neptune: Does it have to do with Blake

Sun: Shut up

Neptune: You totally are

Sun looked up from his scroll to Neptune who was sitting 3 seats over from him. He promptly stuck his middle finger at him, he then texted him his plan. This was the longest class he'd ever been in. And it had only been twenty minutes.


	4. Pretty kitty

Team RWBY didn't have classes that day, so they were all just sitting in their dorm nothing. Suddenly Yang got a message on her scroll.

Neptune: Sun's asking blake out to the dance, but don't tell Blake .

Yang: Well it's about fucking time, so why'd you tell me this

Neptune: You gotta get blake to the coffee shop, tell her to wear something nice. Showup in 30 minutes

Yang grinned. Plan solar eclipse was about to begin.

"Hey Blake," Yang said cheerfully. "Watcha reading there- doesn't matter, lets go to the cafe." Yang ripped the smutty ninja book out of her hands "let's go, go and get dressed. "

"whats wrong with what I have on now?" Blake questioned."

"Oh psh that's what you're wearing, it's so overdone… I mean it's cute and all, but this is a special occasion. How often do you go and get coffee with your best friend." Yang said nervously. "Here I'll help you get dressed."

In twenty minutes Yang had outfitted Blake in a tight white crop top, and a black skater skirt. She had curled her hair, and made her put on a minimal amount of makeup to enhance the amber in her eyes. Blake looked pretty damn cute.

Blake had reached to grab her ribbon and began to put on her bow when Yang stopped her. "Blake I think you should go without the bow. You need to be proud of who you are."

"I am proud, I just can't stand the way people treat me when they see my ears." Blake said, her eyes cast down. Yang put her hand on her friends shoulder. "If anybody so much as looks at you funny, I will personally set the on fire." Blake smiled at Yang. She was so grateful to have her as a friend.


	5. changing the plan

Sun waited impatiently in his dorm room. Class had ended and now he was waiting for Neptune. Sun had discarded the blazer and rolled up the sleeves of his button down. He decided to keep the tie on, and he tied it very loosely around his neck. He knew he was being vain but he had to say he looked sexy. Not like show off you abs sexy, more like a sophisticated sexy. Is this what Neptune thinks he looks like? he thought.

"I'm here don't worry" Neptune yelled as he entered the room.

"Where were you?"

"I was revising your plan, now come with me"

"Where the fuck are we going?"

"To the coffee shop now come on"

They arrived before Yang and Blake luckily. They ordered two coffees, and sat down. Neptune made sure sun sat so he wasn't facing the door.

"Why am I here Neptune? This was not part of the plan."

"Your plan sucks I'm fixing it for you. So just sit tight ok."

Sun was skeptical but he complied. He looked at Neptune suspiciously and took sip of coffee.


	6. vasilias booty

Luckily yang only had to beat one onlooker senseless on the way to the cafe, otherwise it was going to be a long day. she could barely contain her excitement. Her best friend was about to get a boyfriend. Her mind began to wander… Would there kids have a tail or cat ears? She pondered. They arrived at the coffee a little late because Blake spent five minutes petting a kitten they saw in somebodies yard. Yang just rolled her eyes.

Yang immediately saw Neptune and Sun, and thankfully Blake didn't, so they went in line to order their drinks. Blake got a tea, Yang got some extra large energy drink/coffee thing with four spoonfuls of sugar in it, so she was definitely going to be well caffeinated, and could also probably die. Just then Blake noticed Sun and Neptune, and Yang took this as her chance.

"Hey look it's our favorite guys let's go say hi to them comeonletsgo!" Yang chanted. Blake noticed she had already chugged half of her drink, she raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Ummm I dunno maybe we shou-" "NONSENSE" Yang cut her off, "leggosayhitothem." _and maybe i can get myself a piece of that Vasilias booty" Yang thought. _ She wasn't really herself when she had caffeine.

"Hey guys" Blake greeted.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" sang Yang

Neptune kicked Sun's leg from under the table. signaling sun to let him take care of this.

"Hey girls, wow isn't it great how you guys are here at the exact same time as us."

"It sure is" Yang said winking at Neptune, who winked back. "Hey Neptune,"Yang started,"Do you wanna see something cool you should come with me now." She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out the door. On the way out the yelled back to Blake and sun, "Oh well bye guys it's been great we'll see you later biiiiii."


End file.
